Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) is a communication protocol in an underlay network, and can be used to help realize various overlay technologies. For example, IPv6 may be implemented in cloud architectures to provide underlay network services for payloads such as L2 frames in overlay technologies such as EVPN (“Ethernet VPN”) and NV03 (“Network Virtualization Overlay”). IPv6 may also be used to provide underlay services, in tunneling technologies, for example, for IPv4 frames in V4-Over-V6 tunnels, or IPv6 frames in V6-in-V6 and SRv6 technologies, among others.
It is desired to capture packets in an IPv6 traffic flow, for example, by network administrators, for analysis—such as to identify applications operating on a given IPv6 network; identify points of intrusions to identify security flaws and breaches; identify data leakages; troubleshoot occurrences of undesired network events; identify and/or recover lost or stolen data and packets; determine extent of network elements comprised by virus and malware; assess impact of changes within a network; and ensure long-term compliance issues.